Sweet Indulgence
by Lady Hinata Uchiha
Summary: *SEQUEl NOW HERE* It had taken her seven days, five hours, three minutes, a lot of infiltrating and eavesdropping but she had finally done it! She had finally found away to get revenge on that sneaky, kissing, cinnamon roll thief named Uchiha Sasue.
1. Sweet Indulgence

**_Disclaimer:  
_****_This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes only__ and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot. _**

**Sweet Indulgence**

Like every first Saturday of every month, Hinata woke up earlier then usual, an hour before dawn. Not wanting to wake anyone in the Hyuuga house, she quietly made her way to the huge kitchen down stairs. Thanks to the house cook, everything she would need had already been taken out and place on the counter. Taking an apron from the kitchen closet, she put it on and got to work…

…_Forty-five minutes later…_

_*Ding*_

Hinata open the oven door, the smell of cinnamon drifted to her nose and she smiled happily. Using an oven mitt, she pulled out the backing sheet that held six of her favorite sweet treat, cinnamon rolls. She place the baking sheet on the floor covered counter. She took of the mitt and place it on the counter. She reached over and took the glazing she had made only a few minutes ago and with a spoon she pored it on the hot cinnamon rolls.

Watching the glazing roll down the side of each roll, her mouth water _'So yummy…' _Oh! She couldn't wait to eat them…

She took off the apron and left it on the table. She ran to her room to change clothes quickly. It wouldn't be good if someone woke up, saw her cinnamon rolls and decided to have a little bite to eat. If that happen, someone would be going to the hospital…and it wouldn't be her. Changing in record time, she ran quietly back to the kitchen. Good, no one had touch her cinnamon rolls, no one had to get hurt.

Very carefully, Hinata placed her six cinnamon rolls in a big plastic container and then sealed it with its lid. She took a small basket out of the closet and packet her cinnamon rolls. She grabbing the basket and hurry out the compound, going to a save place where she could eat her sweet indulgence in peace.

It was barley dawn outside and with the exception of one or two people, the streets of Konoha were deserted. Hinata stopped to think, where was the best place to be alone?…

…the training grounds!… No one would be there at this hour of the day. Smiling, she hurried to the training grounds.

When she got there, she found a nice tree and sat with her legs cross, her basket of sweet treats beside her.

She took out a still warm cinnamon roll and took a bite off it. Oh! It tasted like pure heaven, the cinnamon and the glazing melting together in one bite. So very good and delicious, if she die now, she wouldn't care and would die happily. She took another bite of heaven, not caring that her fingers were now covered in glazing.

Another bite…

She was about to take her last bite when she heard a twig snap. She immediately look up, black eyes looked at her from only a few steps away.

What was he doing here?…

He stepped closer, towering in front of her. He looked down at her but his eyes wonder to the piece of sweet that was in her hand, forgotten.

She bit her lip in nervousness.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly but his voice sounded distracted. Hinata notice that he was eyeing the small piece cinnamon roll in her hand. "What is that?" Hinata looked down at her glazing cove hand. "I-it's a cinnamon roll…Would…would y-you like one?" Hinata asked hesitantly and immediately regretted offering one of her praises cinnamon roll…Why did she had to be so nice?… Maybe he would say no, he didn't like sweets after all…right?

He didn't answer for a while, just looked at her hand. He nodded slightly. Hinata moved to reach for the basket.

A hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist, pulling her up to her feet. She surprised and turned to see him lift her hand upward to his lip. He bit down on the small piece of the cinnamon roll and pulled into his mouth, eating it. His eye half closed as he savored the taste.

Hinata watched speechless…

When he finished it, he looked into her eyes. Without taking his eyes off hers, he leaned down and captured a finger between his lips. His tongue moved around it, removing the glazing from it.

"Sa…Sasuke…?" she whispered, entranced by his sudden unexpected action.

He released her finger from his warm lips. "Delicious…" he said and took another finger into his mouth and did the same as he had done to the other one.

He backed her up against the tree and freed her hand, as he finished with the last digit. He brought his hand up lifted her chin up with two fingers "Hinata, I want more…" he said and capture her lips in a kiss with uncontrolled , passionate need. His arms wrapping around her, not letting her get away. Their body's molded around each other's perfectly, almost like they had been made for just this purpose.

Hinata frozen with shock…What was he doing?!…Kissing her?She struggled to get away and Sasuke's kiss softened. His arms held her tightly close to him. She felt his strong body press closer to her, her pressing to the tree. His warm lips brushed over her own, a strange pleasant feeling rose inside of tip of his tongue traced over her lower lip, demanding entry into her mouth. Unconsciously, she obeyed his request and his tongue discovered the inside of her mouth, tasting more of the sweet cinnamon and glazing flavor. Hinata started feeling light headed and she couldn't think properly. A hand started caressing her back and she didn't care. Her small hands that had try to push him back, were now holding desperately to the material of his clothes.

She melted in his arm and shyly stared to respond to his kiss. He must have been pleased because he tighten his hold on her and deepen the kiss even further. Not stopping until he was sure that she would never forget this kiss. Until he was sure that it was the best kiss she had ever been given.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head, looking deep into her pale lavender eyes he notice they were clouded with pleasure. He smiled with satisfaction and stepped back, slowly releasing her from his embrace.

He reached down and took something, then disappeared before she had returned to her senses.

When her eyes finally clear, Hinata found herself alone. She slipped down to the grass. Her hand went up to her lips, the feeling of Sasuke's lips still linger on them and she had no doubt that they were red.

Remembering why she came here, she looked around but found…nothing.

She looked again…still nothing….

Where was the basket with her cinnamon rolls?…

***

Somewhere not too far away, Sasuke smirked, enjoyed the last of Hinata's sweet indulgence. They were delicious and that was saying something, considering he didn't even like sweets…

But even so, he notice they didn't taste the same as the first bit he has take.

They seem to be missing something…something like…

Hinata

Eating the cinnamon roll from her hand and sucking on her glazed cover fingers had been way better…and her lips….

Were like touching heaven…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Remember to review and tell me what your thoughts on it were…**

**Sequel?….If you ask for it….and I would appreciate it greatly if you gave me an idea on what it would be about…**

**IF**** I write one, I was thinking on making Hinata get her revenge**…


	2. Sweet Vengeance

**Sweet Vengeance**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:  
**This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. NARUTO and its characters are a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot._

_**Note:  
**So finally after a longggggg time it's finally here, the sequel to 'Sweet indulgence'. I want to send a special thanks to – PurplexDaze – for giving me an idea that that help me with part of this fanfic. I hope all of you my lovely readers enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

It had taken her exactly seven days, five hours, three minutes and a lot of infiltrating, eavesdropping and spying but she had finally done it! She had finally found the perfect way to get her much wanted revenge on that sneaky, kissing, cinnamon roll thief, man named Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, all she needed to do was wait, wait, for the right time, for the first opportunity she got. That was why she was dress in all black, hiding in the shadows that the moon created and spying on him. He was going to regret ever stealing her precious yummy cinnamon rolls. He was going to wish he had a time machine so he could go back in time and stop himself from stealing them. He was going to-…

The lights getting turn on inside Sasuke's house caught her eye. Looking over with her Byakugan eyes, she noticed that her very unlucky prey had finally decided to go into the kitchen for his midnight snack.

A very out of character smirk appeared in Hinata's porcelain doll like face. Good, it was time to make her first move…

Using the shadows to her advantage once again, she jumped down from the tree she was on and started making her away to her prey's apartment. The smirk turn to an evil smile that made itself know on her face. Her father would be proud to know she was not as nice as everyone thought, not that he would know about this or anything.

A shirtless, messy haired, half-sleep but most important, unaware of what was about to happen to him, Sasuke, was in his kitchen preparing to eat his favorite food. Like every night, he stood in his kitchen chopping prefect square pieces of big red juicy tomatoes. He slid the pieces from the chopping board on to a bowl. He graded some salt and sprinkled it on the tomatoes pieces. His mouth was watering already just by thinking about how good they would be.

Then, a knock came from the door…

He looked up, who could be knocking on his door this late….? A fan girl, most likely, he thought. He decided to ignore it but the knocking continued, not letting him enjoy his tomatoes. He waked over to the door and yanked it open.

"What?" he yelled and looked with surprised at the person on the other side of the door. This was not who he had expected it to be. "Hinata…?"

"S-sorry to b-bother you so late at night, S-Sasuke….I-I came to give you t-this…" she held up a squared nontransparent container seal by a lid. "I-I made them and thought p-perhaps you would like s-some…" Hinata looked down to her feet, with a fake blush. This was all part of her master evil plan.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke taking the container from the shy Hyuuga's hands.

"O-open in it…" Hinata said sweetly. In her mind she gave an evil laugh.

Usually Sasuke would be cautious about anything that was given to him but this was Hinata – nice, sweet, little Hinata – What could she possibly do to him? He thought. He pulled the lid from the container and once again was surprised. This time, however, it wasn't the good kind because as soon as he opened the box a blue colored smock came out. And before he knew it, everything around him was turning black. The last thing he saw was a very out of place smirk on Hinata's lovely face…

o0o

Sasuke slowly came back, opening his eyes slowly. His mind was foggy and for a few minutes he felt disorientated. Everything was dark in the room he was in. He couldn't see anything but himself because there was a light that casted down on him. He tried to move but he was kept on the chair by ropes around his chest. When did he put on a shirt? He wondered, noticing he had on a black shirt. His arms were tied behind him and his legs were tied each to one of the chair legs. He tried to scream but notice a bandana in his mouth. How in the world had he gotten here?

Memories of Hinata coming to his apartment return to him, giving him a box, himself taking of the lid and then…nothing. He couldn't remember anything after that. What in the world had happen?

"You're awake, finally…" He searched the darkness for the owner of the voice who sounded a lot like Hinata. But it couldn't be her, not sweet, nice and innocent Hinata his mind told him.

"Did you enjoy them…?" The person with Hinata's voice asked. "I hope you did because I sure will enjoy this."

Another light turn on to reveal a table with a plate of his tomatoes. His eyes narrowed and searched the darkness again for the person. He then heard footsteps and a figured approached the light. He couldn't see her but as she got closer he stare in disbelieve. No, it couldn't be, not Hinata! She was too nice to tie him up like this.

He glared at her, trying to intimidate her but she ignored it as she took a sit. She pulled the plate of tomatoes in front of her. She reached for a little square piece and took it to her mouth. Chewing it slowly as her eyes looked at his, searching his face for signs of any kind. She smiled when she saw a flash of something that she couldn't really name. He didn't like what she was doing and that was all that count. It was worth it, even if she had to eat all this nasty tomatoes.

Hinata stood and took the plate with her. She walked to Sasuke and set on the table before him. He was glaring very evilly at her. "Don't glare because this is your fault. You know. If you hadn't taken my cinnamon rolls this wouldn't be happening."

He mumbled something that she couldn't understand. But it was probably something with a lot of cursing. She laughed lightly and started to enjoy the pieces of tomato. When it finally came to the last two pieces, she got an idea. She placed the plate down and stood up in front of Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion as to what she would do next.

Hinata reached behind him and untied the bandana. She pulled away and watched as he moved his jaw around to get the blood flowing again.

"Release me this instant and I might go easy one you, _Hinata_." He said in a cold voice.

Hinata shook her head, no. Then reached behind her and picked up the plate.

"Hinata, you insane woman, I am not jok-…!" He was cut off when Hinata placed a piece of tomato in his mouth. She grinned as he chewed and scowled at her.

"See, I'm not too bad. I left you some, unlike you, who took all my cinnamon rolls for yourself. I hope it was worth it." She said with a smile remembering the rest of her revenge. He would be in for a surprised when he woke up tomorrow.

"Hina-…" This time he was expecting her to place the piece of tomato in his mouth. So when she did, he bit down on one of her figures.

The empty plate was now forgotten on the table. She expected him to bite her hard but instead he did the opposite. He licked it with his tongue and gently sucked on it making her blush. She was glad that the darkness shadowed her face. But when he smirked after released her figure told her he knew she was blushing.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. She leaned down to his eye level and pocked him on the chest with the same fingered. She didn't realize she was only a few inches from his face.

"Don't ever b- mehhhh…." He kissed her, cutting her off.

Not softly or gently but a rough and dominating kiss that caught her by surprise. He didn't know what had come over him but seeing her lips so close to his was just too much, to tempting. He had to taste those full, rose pink lips once again. So he went for it. They wear just as soft as he remembered them and he let go, letting his more basic male instincts to take over him, kissing her not too gently. Trying to teach her that, even though she had him tied up, he was still stronger than her. He could still overpower her. He tasted the tomatoes she had eaten and he loved it, even more then when she had tasted like cinnamon rolls.

He had to have more and deepen the kiss. When she snapped out of her shock, he felt her pull away. If he had been free, he would have pulled her closer to his body and tight his hold on her. Unfortunately, he was tied up, so he bit down on her tongue not letting her go. He wasn't done with her just yet, after all. When she tried to pull away he bit harder and she whimpered softly. It reminded him of a hurt pup and in some weird way he liked it, so he added slightly more pressure and she whimpered again.

She stilled and he released his hold slowly. He ran his tongue over her lower lips and then deepened the kiss again. He played with her tongue, almost like asking for forgiveness for biting her and she moaned unconsciously. She was giving into the kiss.

Her hands slowly wrapped around his head and in his messy hair. He let out a groan in pleasure when she pulled at his hair slightly. This woke her up from the small trance. She tried to pull away but this time but her lower lip. Damn him, he wasn't going to let her go, that good looking, kissing, jerk.

He started playing with her lower lips. Giving her small, little bites that made her whimper. Slowly he started to pull back and she followed him. Before either of them knew she was sitting on his lap. Even in this angle, her body fit perfectly into his. Her hands, still playing in his hair, bringing forth a groan or moan from the back of his throat every so often.

With a final sweep of his tongue over her now swollen red lip, Sasuke pulled away, breathing hard. Hinata was no different, her deep breathes made her chest rise up and press closer to his chest, giving him a really nice feel of them. She slowly pulled her arms away from his neck and placing them on his chest, intended to pull away from him but still not having the strength of her legs back.

"Damn you, Uchiha." Hinata said in a soft husky voice that send the good kind of chills down Sasuke's back and glaring at him with her hazy eyes. Who knew Hinata could sound so sexy, if only he wasn't tied to that damn chair.

"Don't glare because this is your fault. You know. If you hadn't taken my tomatoes this wouldn't be happening…" He said in a low breathless voice. Smirking, as he threw her words right back at her.

She glared harder at him and he laughed. How dare he, she thought. She stood up, pulling away from him and his warmth. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small little tube. She opened it and put it to his nose, making him go unconscious again, this time with a smirk on his face that annoyed her.

o0o

Sasuke woke up with a headache. He looked around disorientated once again. He was in his bed and this was his room. Stepping out of bed, he walked out of his room and into his kitchen to get a glass of water. Memories stared flowing into his mind but they just didn't seem right or real.

Had it all been a dream? How was he here then? Should he be tied to a chair in some dark room?

It had just been to out of character for her to do something like that, it couldn't be real. He made his way to the back to a special room he kept. He opened the doors and flicked on the lights. His eyes rounded in surprise. What in the world? How had this happen? All his beloved tomato plants were gone! Not a single one is sight! There was nothing there! It was empty! Nada!

Only one word form in his brain "Hinata…." He whispered dangerously. That….that woman! She had taken all his tomatoes, all his beloved tomatoes.

When he got her hands on her she wouldn't know what hit her. She would regret the day she mess with his plants. If she had only tied him up, she would have been forgiven but now. Now, she was going to pay…and tell him what she had done with his tomato plants.

He dressed in record time and was out the door before he himself even realized it. But only to regret it the moment he stepped out of his apartment. A massive crowd of loud, hormonal, insane, fan-girls were at his door, waiting to get their claws on a piece of him. And all had one thing in common, a white t-shirt with a picture of himself half naked with his eyes close.

He quickly stepped back inside and closed the door tightly behind him. The same word as before formed in his word. "Hinata….!" This time it almost sounded vicious.

Hyuuga Hinata was as good as dead woman.

Using his super-secret escape route he was out of his apartment and out into the streets of Konoha. He wasn't stopped by any fan-girl because all of them were swarming around his apartment. All of them trying to get a piece of nice ass, literally.

o0o

"Seriously, Hinata, you should drop that habit of biting you lip. Look at it, it's swollen!" Kiba said as he walked backwards talking to Hinata and Shino. His dog, Akamaru, was walking beside Hinata, who was petting him.

"I…I know. It's just that sometimes I forget." Hinata said softly as she looked at Kiba with a soft smile.

"It a worse habit than when you use to play with your fingers." Shino commented as they continue walking.

"Yeah, Shino is right. Maybe you should go back to that one. At least that way you don't hurt yourself, you know." Kiba added.

"I'll stop, I promise." Hinata said softly with a blush. Not because she was nerves or embarrass but because she remember why her lips were like that.

"So what are we doing today?" Kiba asked but Hinata didn't pay attention.

Her mind was somewhere else, on a certain dark blue/black haired man. By now Sasuke should have gotten his two surprises. His plants – that now were somewhere he wouldn't find them – and the photo of himself shirtless. No, she had not made the t-shirts; those were the fan-girls doing. She had simply taken a few pictures of him and sends one to all the girls in Konoha, keeping a few for her own use. For vengeance's sake, of course, it had nothing to do with her wanting to see them herself or so she had told herself.

"Yo, Hinata...you ok? You just had this weird look on your face." Kiba said as he waved a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, Kiba-kun, I'm fine. Just thinking about something…" She said

"Great, so are you up breakfast?" he asked holding his stomach as Shino gave him a look. "Hey, sis is out on a mission so their nothing good to eat at home. Mom is not the best of cooks, if you know what I mean"

"Yes, that sounds nice. Where do you want to go eat?" She said as she tried to clear her mind of Sasuke.

"Anything but ramen…" Shino stated and that brought a laugh from both Kiba and Hinata. It was an inside joke between them, really. The joke having to do when Hinata had that platonic love for Naruto a few years back. Shino too smile but it was cover by his coat.

"But Shino, we love ramen." Joked Kiba in a whiny voice, making Hinata laugh some more. Shino now chuckled lightly

"YOU!" A loud male voice cut through the laughter of the team. No one notice Hinata tense as she recognized the voice's owner or step close to Shino.

Kiba turned around and his eyes landed on Uchiha Sasuke who clearly looked livid. Kiba raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at himself confused. "Me…?"

The Uchiha ignored him and started walking at the small group. Hinata stepped closer so Shino and was all but hiding behind him. She hadn't really thought about this part in her evil master plan. She didn't know what to do. This didn't go unnoticed by Shino. He turned and gave her a query look. She shook her head.

"We have some business to talk about." Sasuke said forcefully but his anger dripped in his words.

Kiba gave him a puzzle look as if he was crazy. "Yo, chill Sasuke. Was your problem?"

Sasuke turn his eyes at Kiba giving him a look that would have frozen anyone in their spot. "Stay out of this." The turn back to Shino, well, more like the person now hiding behind Shino. "Move…!" Sasuke said to Shino.

Shino wasn't even fazed by the cold voice of the Uchiha. "No"

"My business is not with you, Shino, is with that….that… _woman_ behind you. Move!" Sasuke said in a strained voice. His eyes shooting glares at Hinata who was picking over Shino's shoulder sheepishly. If he wasn't this irritated then he might enjoy that look but at the moment it irritated him to no end.

"No"

Sasuke tried to grab her but the damn giant dog growled at him. Kiba stepped beside Shino, making a kind of human wall between him and Hinata.

"Whatever _business_ you have with Hinata is our business too, Uchiha. You're not laying a finger on Hinata." Kiba said seriously, the laughter from earlier all gone from his and Shino's face. The dog, too, growls again almost saying it was his business to.

"What do you want with Hinata, Uchiha?" asked Shino. Hinata was holding on to his coat behind him and he could fell her nervousness. Yeah, there was no way Sasuke was laying a finger on her, if he had a saying in it.

Sasuke didn't respond, having come to the conclusion that he would not be able to get his hands on Hinata for the moment. Her two team mates clearly wouldn't let that happen. They clearly were very overprotective of her. This for some reason didn't sit well with him, it annoyed him even more. With a final look to Hinata that said this wasn't over yet, he turned and left.

"What was all that about…?" Kiba asked Hinata as he turned to look at her.

"I…I d-don't know" Hinata lied and looked down to hide the truth from her friends.

"Weirdo, all that time out of the village probably messed with his mind or something. Right Akamaru…?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So what about breakfast…?" Shino asked changing the conversation for Hinata's sake. When she was ready she would tell them what that was all about, he was sure. For now, it was better if they let the subject drop.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. So where you want to go…?" Kiba asked remembering how hungry he was.

"Anywhere would be fine…" Hinata said softly as they started to walk again.

"Then let's go to that stake place… You know the one with-…"

He was cut off by Shino "Its breakfast not lunch or dinner."

"Hey, Hinata said anything was fine…so why not that?" Kiba asked and talked on as they continue walking.

Hinata, who was walking behind them with Akamaru, turned her head back only to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes staring right at her. A shiver ran down her back. To hide it, she shot him a smirk that only made his eyes narrow at her. She shivered and turned back to her friends, stepping between them just to make sure she was safe from Sasuke.

o0o

She smirked at him! That little witch. Acting like she was all shy and naïve, making people believe she was so innocent. Then she cowered between her friends.

This was war!

Things were far, far from over between them. Kiba and Shino would not be around her all the time. They couldn't keep him from her forever. He would wait until the time for him to make his move. He could be patient, it would be worth it.

Even if she did have lips that tasted – and felt – like heaven, Hyuuga Hinata was as good as dead when he was done with her.

Everything was fair between love and war, after all.

* * *

**Review! I hope to hear from you soon.**


End file.
